Morning In Rivendell
by toliveagain55
Summary: Legolas wakes up to a new day. Warning: Slash


I do not own any of the characters or places. Property of JRR Tolkien. Please review :)

The vestiges of summer no longer remained... Days filled with sunshine had reached their end. Autumn was having its say. Leaves turned ocher. The world was a haze of brown and orange.

It was morning in Rivendell.

Legolas rubbed the sleep from his eyes and smiled to himself as the sun greeted him from behind thick clouds, it was a luxurious day, especially appreciated after the hot days which summer had brought. He drowsily arose from his bed, and walked over to the bathroom. While freshening up, he glanced at himself in the mirror, his long blond hair was dishevelled - albeit, attractively. His deep-blue eyes were warm and inviting. Smiling at his reflection, Legolas anticipated his day. After changing his attire, he ran down the stairs, eagerness written all over his beautiful face.

There he stood in the garden. Aragorn. Even from behind he was utterly breath-taking. The Elf flew over the grass, his lithe archer's body graceful. Stopping a moment too late, he sent himself tumbling into the Man.

'Woah,' he cried in surprise, 'Oh, hello,' his face broke into a beautiful smile.

'Mae govannen,' Legolas whispered softly, 'Good morning.' His heartbeat hitched as Aragorn smiled down at him. Until meeting this Man, never before in his life had Legolas felt such an aching desire for something.

'What called for the sudden attack?' Aragorn asked, laughing.

'Oh, I'm simply a bit enthusiastic, it is a glorious morning after all, mellon-nin' Legolas replied, refusing to let himself be pulled in by those magnetic blue eyes that gazed enticingly into his own.

'Indeed it is,' he smiled back, 'Legolas, findelya cala ve laure - it is beautiful.' he observed, his language of Common Tongue easily melding with that of Legolas' people.

This comment had a surprising effect on the elf, his eyes widened at the compliment and his heart raced to a point where it appeared that it would never slow down again. He snapped out his reverie when he realised Aragorn was watching him with a mix of confusion and concern on his face. Legolas readjusted his countenance to appear nonchalant. 'Why, thank you, Aragorn' he finally mustered.

The Man's expression was inscrutable, Legolas mentally chided himself for the momentary slip. In his mind he knew that Aragorn wouldn't ever feel the same way about him. But in his heart he couldn't help but feel a silly tingle of hope. 'Come; I am starving, let us find ourselves some breakfast'. Legolas nodded – feeling he would think and act rationally if he had some food settled in his stomach - and followed Aragorn into the dining hall.

There they sat and feasted. While the food was delectable, Legolas could barely eat. His mind and his eyes frequently wandered to the Man sitting opposite him. Aragorn was wholly engaged in his breakfast, giving Legolas the chance to take in his disconcerting beauty. The Man's eyes were an ice-blue, his dark hair framed his masculine face perfectly. He had grown a scruffy beard on his strong jaw, making him look even manlier. His lips – an undeniable attraction for the Elf – were soft, and perfect and, to Legolas, acted as an indication of an extremely passionate kisser. Aragorn, apparently finished, looked up. His eyes meeting Legolas', the Elf quickly averted his gaze, his heartbeat sprinting again.

'Mellon-nin, are you finished?' Aragorn enquired.

'Yes, do you care for a walk?' Legolas asked, without thinking. Again, he felt severe frustration at himself for his seemingly obvious desperation.

However, Aragorn smiled, pushed back his chair and stood up, 'I would very much enjoy one'.

Outside again, they strolled casually on a bridge which was built above a bubbling river. The sound of the water flowing was melodious to Legolas' ears. The wind rustled the leaves adding to the pleasing sounds. Legolas so caught up in the beauty of Rivendell's nature _almost_ failed to remember Aragorn was just by his side. However, his senses knew perfectly well that the Man he desired was right by him. He turned around and smiled at Aragorn, who smiled lazily back.

'When will you be returning to Mirkwood, Legolas?' he asked.

'Well, Lord Elrond has been kind enough to invite me to stay for as long as I wish to. However, a strange darkness lies over my home. I fear if I linger too long here I may not be able to be of any assistance to my people. I do not further wish to be a disappointment to neither them nor my father'.

'Legolas,' Aragorn said earnestly, stepping in Legolas' path and facing him, 'You are an admirable Prince. I would be proud to have you as my ruler. Do not doubt yourself.'

'Thank you, Estel. You do not know how much those words have comforted me.' Legolas responded sincerely. He felt himself flush, he could barely believe Aragorn thought so highly of him.

They returned to their walk, Legolas, glowing with pleasure, allowed himself to ruminate over the beginning of his unrequited infatuation. It had begun when he had first met Aragorn. Of course, he'd appreciated the Man's beauty and had respected him even more after witnessing him in combat – Aragorn had been invincible, in Legolas' eyes he had transformed into an almost feral being as he single-handedly fought the band of Uruk-hai which had strayed too close to Imladris. No, it had not been that which had trapped Legolas' unsuspecting heart. Instead it was the Man's unexpected kindness. The generosity and thoughtfulness he showed for his fellow Men. The compassion and consideration he had for the Elves. The tenderness he showed towards animals. All this had gone a long way in warming Legolas' heart – and before he knew it, he found himself unavailingly in love with the future King of Gondor. He had had many sleepless nights fantasising about becoming Aragorn's partner, perhaps as the Elven King of Gondor? He'd always wondered about his father's reaction. Would he be angry, as expected? Or would he surprise his only son by being supportive? Legolas could only hope. However, where Middle-Earth was concerned he knew its inhabitants would be appalled. Relationships between Elves and Men were rare. Furthermore, relationships between males were even more unheard of. Hence, he knew he was correct in thinking that this was only a mere fantasy he was chasing. But he was certain he would never find a female Elf that he would desire. In all his many years, the only being he had ever found himself attracted to was Aragorn. He acknowledged the fact that he would give up his mortality if it signified a chance to transcend beyond a mere friendship with Aragorn. But it could not be so.  
Out of the corner of his eye he surveyed the being walking beside him. Watching Aragorn's tall, muscled frame accentuated by broad shoulders, with lean long legs, walking among the fallen leaves in the fresh morning was truly a heart-stopping moment for the Elf. He realised he had never fully appreciated Aragorn's beauty. They stopped as they reached a marble fountain in the middle of a clearing. Aragorn slowly walked toward the fountain and held his hand to his head, he looked as if he were in pain.  
'Aragorn, what is wrong?' Legolas asked worriedly.

'Ay Legolas, this is difficult for me. But I must know… How do you feel about me?'

Legolas was completely thrown into shock. He froze – he felt his skin turning a warm pink. When he realised Aragorn was still waiting for his answer, he managed to reply, 'You are a good friend to me, Estel, I hold you very dear to me. You are kind-hearted and pure. No warrior on Middle-Earth can equal your fighting skills – except maybe me.'

Aragorn grinned mischievously at this, but in almost an instant it was replaced by a sombre expression. 'Is that all? I am just a friend to your heart, nothing more?'

Legolas licked his lips tentatively, realising this was his chance. If he had anything to say this was perhaps the best time to do it. Legolas knew he could not bear to watch Aragorn take a lady as his Queen knowing that he had left his feelings unsaid. 'No, that is not all. You are more than a friend and comrade to me.' he steeled himself and whispered, "Le melon. I love you.'

Aragorn's blue eyes grew wide. Legolas stood his ground, but inwardly winced anticipating his reaction – but this grew to surprise as Aragorn's lips took on a smile. 'And I, you, meleth.' Aragorn breathed, stepping closer to Legolas.  
Legolas shivered with pleasure at this endearment. He could hardly believe his ears. He felt light-headed, _this has to be a dream_, he thought fervently. The 'dream' got better as Aragorn moved closer to him until their faces were an inch a part and lifted his hands and placed one on Legolas' cheek and the other behind his neck. Legolas' body immediately reciprocated – his hands sought out Aragorn's waist, and dragged him closer. Legolas felt giddy with excitement. He smiled up at the Man, his blue eyes twinkling with pleasure. Aragorn smiled back at him, then gently tilted his head downwards, and pressed a soft kiss to Legolas' lips. This simple kiss was many times better than any kiss he had ever fantasised about. It felt like more magic than the Istari themselves could conjure. The Elf responded by pressing his body hard against the Man's, his fingers reaching Aragorn's hair and tangling themselves in it. Legolas opened his mouth as Aragorn's tongue appealed for entrance. At first their tongues played uncertainly and experimentally with each other, but as they grew confident, their tongues battled hard for dominance. Aragorn slowly drew back, panting hard.

'Meleth…' he whispered again, his thumb gently running along Legolas' full lower lip, 'For too long have I craved you. Since the hour of our first meeting, I am certain.'

This surprised Legolas even more, he could not believe Aragorn had loved him for just as long he had. Legolas responded by pressing a kiss to Aragorn's jaw. 'I love you,' He declared again, more bravely.  
'I love you, too' Aragorn grinned.

'What are we to do, Estel? Keep this a secret?' sighed the Elf, his hands on Aragorn's chest.

'I would never wish to hide something as precious as this from those we love. Unless, of course, that is your wish, meleth.' replied Aragorn.

'It is not. I have yearned for you and your touch for too long – it is something I will I have great pride in.'

'Well, let the Valar decide our paths for us. But I know I have finally found mine,' smiled Aragorn, leaning into kiss his newfound love again.


End file.
